Slayer
by The Neo Swordsman
Summary: After the events of the second game, a new threat arises. Will Isaac be able to stop it? Or will New Vale fall at the hands of the titular "Slayer". Find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or anything Golden sun related. Why would I?

Slayer

It was a peaceful day. As peaceful as any other day after Isaac and his foolish buddies had put a stop to the seal on Alchemy. But the winds of change were blowing, even if they were but a subtle breeze.

That subtle breeze became a roar, but this was not the wind. Isaac looked up from his roof patching duty to gaze at the gates of their newly rebuilt town. A silver glint shone in the distance. It was quickly drawing closer. An Audi A6 was tearing up the dusty old path.

Isaac felt his heart sink a little. He knew what this meant. All of their work had been for naught.

The Audi roared as it side-swiped into a screeching halt just outside of the gate. The driver door opened, and out stepped a familiar face.

Isaac stopped what he was doing and ran to tell his mother. Foolish boy.

Brandishing an extremely awesome sword, the Swordsman looked on. What a coward. But Isaac wasn't his real target here. He walked onward through the gate.

People quickly ran isnide their houses. The curtains parted ever so slightly so that they could take a peak. The Swordsman didn't blame them. He was the best thing that ever walked Weyard afterall. He smiled to himself, before hurling a blast of powerful energy skyward, causing all of the glass in town to shatter, and all of the people gone blind.

The Swordsman walked on down the road, and headed straight towards Isaac's house. Isaac was not his target, but he would have information that was needed and it wouldn't hurt to kill him a little.

Isaac's mom answered the door. "What business have you got with my boy?"

"I will speak directly with Isaac."

"No, you can tell his mum what you can tell him."

"Well, it looks liek this is gonna have a unhappy ending for you Mrs. Isaac." And he plunged a blade forward and straight into her throat.

Dora fell lifeless, and the Swordsman casually stepped over her body to go inside. He was met with Isaac's dad, who acted like nothing had happened. Smart man. The Swordsman let him read the paper and carried on up the stairs to find Isaac hiding under the bed.

"Shameful. Come out from under there and tell me what I need to know."

"I'm not coming out! You killed my mum."

"How did you... Ahh, the Golden Sun. You are gifted with the ability of visions."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want to know where Ivan is."

"Well... Well... I DON'T KNOW." Isaac sobbed.

"I'm no fool golden boy, you've hidden him somewhere. And I WILL FIND HIM!" At 'Find' he plunged his glorious blade through the bed and into Isaac. "Now go home to your mother!"

The Swordsman went downstairs again to find the whole damn Golden Sun gang in there. Fags. Of course, Ivan wasn't there, just Kyle, sitting there reading the paper. This roused suspicion. Why would Kyle be there? He's supposed to be at work.

So he walked past all the trembling members of the cast, straight up to Kyle, and punched him in the face. His facade crumbled to reveal Ivan, and the Swordsman hadn't needed any petty power of 'Reveal' to show it. Ivan fell backwards in his chair and dropped the paper. It was on.

But as quickly as it was on, it was over, because the Swordsman carried a badass sword, and Ivan had a stick. That isn't gonna do anything vs a sword so the swordsman cut his stick in two, and then cut him in two. Ivan bled rainbows, because he's gay.

The rest of the sore losers tried to scramble, but they got nowhere. The Swordsman whirled through them just like Link and cut them all down. And then, he went outside, careful not to get any Dora on his boots.

Just as he stepped outside, it started raining pure virginal rain, and washed all the blood off and he was immaculate. The gods smiled upon him, but he sent a blast of energy into the sky and this time shattered the gods. He was god now, and all of Weyard would bow before him. The Swordsman walked to his car, got inside, tossed the sword neatly into the bag and started her up. He loved the purr of the sick engine, which quickly became a roar as he tore out of the dead town and into the sunset. Because it was sunny now, because he willed it to be so. Just before he rode off into the sunset he put the car in reverse and backed all the way over to Isaac's house just to run Ivan down. He had to make sure it was really dead. Then, he truly rode of into the sunset, certain that he was the best thin that ever happened here.

The End


End file.
